


A Little Metal

by whiteraven1606



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Piercing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets what he has asked for. Mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Metal

It never ceased to amaze Methos that some mortals could grab his attention and keep it. The man panting beneath him was no exception. Scars covered large portions of his torso, one eye was completely gone, but he was intriguing. Methos pulled back and slammed forward again to rest against Xander. 

There was no need to hurry. Xander had asked them for something special tonight, but Tony wasn't home from work yet. Rolling his hips, Methos grinned at Xander's moans. 

"Still want it?" 

Xander craned his neck and looked down himself to where Methos' hand was loosely wrapped around his cock. "Oh, yes. You asshole, of course...I..." 

Methos rocked back and forth, proud that his movements caused Xander to trail off into little gasps. "Whose going to top you, love?" 

Xander let his head fall back and he closed his eye. "Both...of you." 

Stilling, Methos flicked a thumb across a line of scar tissue near Xander's ribs. "Both? Wouldn't that be..." 

"One after the other." Xander twisted, pressing his scar into Methos' fingers. "I can handle it." 

Methos caressed up the scar. "I didn't say you couldn't. We've all the supplies." Methos pulled out as he heard the bedroom door start to open. Turning he grinned at Tony's rumbled appearance. "Hey." 

"Don't even say it." Tony stripped out of his clothing, throwing his tie at Xander. "Here, it's good from nothing but a gag now." 

Carefully turning the tie over Xander looked up at Methos, before turning towards Tony. "Bad day?" 

Shrugging, Tony climbed onto the bed. "We're still topping you tonight, right?" 

"Yeah, Adam was just warming me up." 

Sliding a finger around Xander's hole, Tony leaned in and kissed Xander before pulling back to catch Methos on his cheek. "I see that." 

**** 

They'd tied him face down across the bench that Adam had gotten them. With several chains wrapped around his limbs they'd splayed him so that he couldn't close his legs or move. It was comfortable even with the metal links digging into his skin along his legs. Clenching his asschecks got him a smack on the ass as they fought over exactly how to do what he'd asked of them. 

Letting them fuss back and forth above him, Xander happily sighed as they occasionally moved the vibrator inside him. He liked this feeling. The floaty feel of safety that they struggled to take him to. It usually took a lot of fucking to get him here. He could think, but it wasn't anything he'd remember later, just while he was here. That was okay though. He thought of a lot of stuff that only made sense in this warm place. 

The vibrator brought on the floating feeling faster and he was glad he'd hadn't more time to tell them to call it off. Here he was safe and didn't need to worry. The chains held him down and the gag they'd lovingly put into his mouth kept him quiet. He liked just lying here keeping the rubber ball in his hand from dropping. It was his only concern. They'd told him that he pleased them, so he didn't worry about that anymore. Just felt the hands on skin as they pushed around his balls, still arguing about something. 

It didn't matter. They'd decide eventually and until then he'd enjoy them playing with his scrotum. They'd slipped a ring on him. That was a dull ache somewhere near the vibrations, which set him on fire when they'd move and hit that one place. Then there was a shockingly cold spot and he struggled to stay where he was, but the cold was pulling him back into his body. Then the pain hit. 

Arching against the chains that held him Xander screamed around the gag. There were hands on him, stroking. Telling him he'd done very well, just one more to go. Xander tried to pull away, but the chains held him tight. He clutched the rubber ball as the pain faded into a dull throb. He wanted to stop, but he wanted them to finish. Fingers cramping, he kept a hold of the ball. 

A warm hand palmed the head of his cock; still mostly hard from the cockring wrapped around the base. Xander grunted and tried to push himself into the light touches. They were stroking him and he tried to feel more to capture every little touch against him. The pain hit again. Worse this time for being so close to the last one. 

Xander tried to buck and twist, but could go nowhere with the chains holding him down. Sucking air through his nose he tried to still as dildo was removed and someone began to fuck him. Blinking, he felt himself ceasing to care about the fading pain as the cock in him slid back and forth. 

Then Tony was in front of him gently removing the gag. Xander gasping in little panting breaths as Tony touched his face. He was saying something, but Xander didn't pay attention as the cock in him shifted and it caused a flare of pain. 

"Ugh." Xander bit his lip as the pain shifted and suddenly Tony was pressing his thumb into Xander's mouth. 

The drop down again into that warm place was slow, but Xander welcomed the haze as the slow fucking continued. He opened his mouth and took Tony in as the cock slid along his lips. Pleased with the moans he heard, though he wasn't sure if they were his or theirs. Not that it mattered to him as he pressed his tongue up against the flesh pumping into his mouth. 

Suddenly he was empty. Whimpering, Xander pressed against the chains, trying to spread his legs wider. Trying to get them back. He didn't want to displease them. They hadn't said he done something wrong, had they? Before he could pull himself together enough to make his voice work someone slammed into him. Sighing, pleased that he hadn't made them mad, Xander let his head fall forward. There was a hand threading through his hair. It was nice, pleasant to be loved. 

They loved him, even if they didn't say anything. They did things for him, to him, that no one else would consider. Things he needed, things he asked for. Things he wanted so badly he'd have turned elsewhere if he hadn't of had them. The fucking was hard now, fast and unrelenting. He liked it when Tony was wild like this. When he'd just let go and pound into whoever was his bottom. 

He felt it then, the splatter of wet heat across his back. The pounding in him grew frantic and he sighed as the fucking stopped. There were hands on him, rubbing, stroking. They were spreading the sticky mess across his skin and Xander tried to focus enough to bitch, but his body was way over _there_ and he was floating. He would get them later. Maybe tell Tony Adam wasn't completely human; maybe find out what he really was. 

The thought fractured as the hands pulled on his shaft, tugging, until Xander shuddered and the warm place went white. 

**** 

Methos helped lay the limp body on the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover newly washed skin. "He's going to be hurting for a while." 

Tony lifted the blanket enough to get another look at the piercings set between Xander's scrotum and his hole. "I can't get over that he didn't back down." Looking up, Tony let the blanket fall back down. "Thank you for finishing mine. I was shaking too much." 

Reaching across Xander to touch Tony's jaw, Methos grinned. "I like when you shake." 

Laughing, Tony pulled away and rummaged in the bedside table. "Only because it’s usually you that makes me shake." 

Methos brightened as Tony turned his collar in his hand. "You love every minute of it." 

Kneeling and holding the collar out to Methos, Tony smiled. "I love you. What you do is only a part of that." 

Startled, Methos paused in taking the collar. "You've never said that before." 

Lifting his chin to allow the collar to be clasped around his neck, Tony pushed the collar firmly into Methos' hand. "Haven't wanted to scare anyone off." 

_Me, he means. He sees too much. Just like Xander does._ Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat Methos clicked the collar closed. "What do you need?" He wouldn't have asked, but Tony had never offered the collar before, he'd always been told to retrieve it. This was new ground. 

Tony pulled down the covers over Xander, and knelt with a knee to either side, leaning forward to rest his head against Xander's chest. "Don't need anything, just don't want to sleep yet." 

Methos slipped his fingers into Tony's crack and looked at both of the others. One flopped on his back, sleeping that deep sleep of the sated, the other kneeling, his ass upturned. Quickly lubing his fingers, Methos wondered briefly if Xander would be mad he didn't get to see this, he plunged two fingers deep into Tony. 

"Ah. Oh, that's it." Tony thrust back, canting his hips, moving his head to press into Xander's scarred ribs. "More." 

Methos grinned and added another finger. "You're going to wake him." 

"Don't care. I'll take his fingers too, if it'll get you to quit pussyfooting around." 

Methos pulled out completely and waited for the protest to be half spoken before thrusting back in with four fingers. "Is this your way of asking to be fisted?" 

Groaning, Tony took his hardening shaft into his hand. "If I get fisted I want him to see it. For you both to do it." Tony rocked back onto Methos' fingers and trembled. "Harder." 

Methos jerked out, ignored Tony's protest and found the bigger dildo that vibrated at a rate Xander couldn't stand. After prepping it, Methos slid it into Tony. Wrapping one hand around a thigh, Methos flipped the switch and then held it firmly in Tony as he bucked and cursed, rocking and thrusting. Methos reached under him and twisted one nipple. Maybe they'd tie Tony down next and pierce a nipple. 

Finally, long after Tony was limp and twitching, Methos pulled the dildo out and went about cleaning Tony up. He left them lying with Tony on top. Xander was one of the few mortals Methos had ever met that never got tired of the dead weight of a lover on top of him. 

Settling next to them, Methos' brain started the argument of when to tell them about himself. They'd find out eventually. Methos knew they weren't going to just accept him disappearing or walking away. Firmly telling his brain to shut up, he'd decide in the morning, Methos flung one arm across the others and went to sleep.


End file.
